Problem: Christine must buy at least $45$ fluid ounces of milk at the store. The store only sells milk in $200$ milliliter bottles. If there are $33.8$ fluid ounces in $1$ liter, then what is the smallest number of bottles that Christine could buy?  (You may use a calculator on this problem.)
Solution: First we convert the amount of milk Christine must buy from ounces to liters. We use the conversion factor $\frac{1\ \text{L}}{33.8\ \text{fl.oz}}$ to obtain $45\ \text{fl.oz} \cdot \frac{1\ \text{L}}{33.8\ \text{fl.oz}} \approx 1.331\ \text{L}$. There are $1000\ \text{mL}$ in one liter, and $\frac{1331}{200} \approx 6.657$, so Christine must buy at least $\boxed{7}$ bottles of milk at the store.